Awesome beach vacation
by fishtalia13
Summary: When the nation are forced to go on a Vacation with each other what will happen? What will g o wrong and will anything go right?
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Hey peoples of Fan fiction! SO, Fishtalia has been Very very very board and decided to write a summer fic! So, this is based off my vacation I had in Florida! So… uh we only went 3 days so no a lot to tell but I will try! Oh, and if you have any funny beach story tell me and I'll put them in the story okay Fishtalia out!

Ch.1

The say was what most would call a stereotypical American summer day. It was close to 90 degrees and the nations were in a cool air-conditioned room. Several of them were complaining about the heat outside. There was no making everyone happy.

England watch as the nations started to walk in and get comfortable. He had no idea why their bosses had decided that they would have random world meeting; No one looked happy about it either. Deciding to get the meeting started England got everyone's attention and began to call role. After writing down that everyone was present and all time he took his own seat and let the president begin to talk. "Hello, everybody," The man started. "I hope we are all doing well and I want to say that he U.S thanks you for being her." A 'No I don't' was heard from the back. The president sent America a glair and continued, "Well, me and all of the other bosses from around the world were talking and we decided you all may need a break. And while some of the bosses don't agree completely we did decide to give ya'll a vacation."

The room went quiet for a total of three-seconds. Then loud-cheering could be heard from about three miles away. America and Japan high-fived each other a huge smile on one of their faces (I'll let you guess which one). Italy was hugging a sort of, kind of, happy looking Germany. France and England pulled each other into a hug and when they realized what they were doing they pushed each other away hastily.

The president looked at the men and women and sighed, "BUT" Everyone went quiet at the conjunction. 'There's always a but' England thought angrily. "We had to compromise with about two or three of your bosses who were nervous about letting ya'll go. So we decided to pick you vacation spot for you." Everyone blinked. America then raised his hand, "Spot. We are all going to different places right?" The president gave a nervous smile as he shook his head. There were several 'Noooooo!' coming from the room that everyone had been cheering in minutes before.

England sighed. Of course things were too good to be true; they always were. "Where are we going?" The president looked at England a pleading look in his eyes that just said 'please don't kill me'. HE then looked away and said, "Panama city beach, Florida." Everyone gave a sigh and began to sigh. Well that was great they were going to America… you know. (In case someone doesn't know it a head cannon PM or review and I'll answer ^^)

The president gave a apogee smile and said, "You have two days to buy everything you find necessary for the trip and to pack. I must remind ya'll this is not voluntary everyone must be plane ride, the hotel, and food will all be paid for." He then proceeds in giving everyone a piece of paper with the hotel information on it. "You all will have two- to four people in your rooms with you. If you've noticed you room number is on the paper too." The president then gave a small smile and said, "We will also being buying al souvenirs for you." He looked around. Nobody seemed as happy about that as he thought they would be. "I call this meeting to an end. Remember necessary not voluntary. "

He frowned as he heard the nation began to file out with moans and groans of their own languages. The president lips were pulled into a tight smile. This was going to be a long trip for everyone.

Italy, Germany, japan, Austria, Hungary, Belarus, Ukraine, Russia, Romano, Prussia, Spain, America, Canada, Cuba, France, England, china, Denmark, Iceland, Seychelles, Korea, Taiwan, Hong-Kong, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Lietchinstein, Switzerland, Poland, Turkey, Egypt, Greece, Sealand are all the nation I'm PLANING on putting in this.

If you have any request just tell me ^^ -Fishtalia


	2. like totally shopping

A.N: Welcome back ^^ hope you liked the first chapter. This is how the nation got ready for the vacation in two days: ) oh and sorry about the last one… you'll see (or sea hahahahaha) Oh oh oh I NEED a beta but I really don't know how that works so right know Spell-check is the only Beta I have. -_-

Warning: Romano…al that needs to be said…

Ch.2 Like totally shopping

Italy, Romano, and Spain

Romano growled as he was dragged into the stupid store, by the stupid tomatoes bastard and his stupid brother. This was so stupid. They had apparently dragged him into a swimming-suit store. They were back in Italy a day after the meeting and Spain had followed them for some stupid reason.

As of the moment the idiots were looking as female's swimming-suits. He rolled his eyes and began walking towards the male department when a hand grasped his wrist. He turned around to see spain holding a woman's bikini. The bikini had a tomato on one side of the top and on the butt of the bottom. Spain stood there with a stupid smile on his face. Romano glared at him for moment and the yelled, "HELL NO BASTARDO!" Spain smiled as Romano began to thrash about and hit him. If Roma were a girl it would be perfect for him.

Romano then grabbed the wrist of both of the idiots and told them to pick from the male department. They did so reliantly. When they leaf the store Romano had two swimming one with his flag and another one that was army green and had a bright white tie. Italy got a bright blue one and a white one with green and red stripes down the side. Spain had got one with yellow and red stripes and a red one that said Boss. Romano wanted to slap him so bad.

Germany and Prussia

Germany sighed as he walked into their German Wal-Mart. He had really looked forward to getting caught up on a little bit of work when he heard they had a break but he learned to lower his expectations. His thought was interrupted by the missing body beside him. Prussia was nowhere to be seen. Prussia was not allowed to be in Wall-mart without and adult watching him. Germany looked around frantically looking for his older brother. "Gilbert, Bruder!" he yelled in German. No answer. Germany sighed. Nothing could go right for him could it.

He walked around looking for his brother frantically. Then he heard it, "Kesseskesseskesses!" Germany walked toward the annoying laugh to find him talking to pretty blonde woman. He was wearing a bikini top and the girl was giggling. Germany walked toward his brother angrily and grabbed him by the ear. He drug him off as he brother tried to call out for the girls. "What do you think you were doing!" Germany hissed. Prussia looked up at him and smiled. "Well that girl asked if this would look good on her so for some reason I tried in on." He said pointing to the bathing-suit. Germany sighed and ripped the top off of him. "Go try on MEN"S swimming-suit!"

Prussia walked off mocking Germany's words. He found a pair of gray shorts that said Awesome and had sharks swimming around on it and one that looked strikingly similar to his old flag. Germany had found a suit that had the color of his flags on it and one that was blue with turtles on it.

Austria and Hungary

Hungry hummed happily as her best friend in the whole world went bath suit shopping with her. She side glanced over at him with a huge smile on her face. He was looking straight ahead no, expression on his face. They walked into the swim-suit shop together and Hungary dragged Austria over to the female department.

She tried on several different ones before agreeing on a bright neon pink to with a green bottom and a whole piece that was read and had a low did to it. Austria didn't really help a whole lot all the things he picked were cover-ups.

When Austria began to look for a bathing suit Hungary kept on picking out Speedo's. Austria refused and glared at his used-to-be-wife when she had suggested a G-string. He did decide on an off white bathing suit that had music measures and notes all over it and a plain bright blue one.

Belarus, Ukraine and Russia

Russia was miserable. On one arm Belarus was hanging to him and in the other he played with his scarf. He didn't want to go bathing-suit shopping with his sister. It was just weird and awkward. "Okay, um do you want to go shopping for you first?" Ukraine asked walking into Target. Russia noodled slowly. They walked into the men's department and he saw a dark purple bathing suit. He grabbed that and one with his flag on it. He was all done and ready to go and his sister hadn't even started.

They tried on a million and a half of suits and they were there for 6 hours 39 minutes and 4 seconds. Belarus got a black and white poka-dotted two piece and a lacy one=piece while Ukraine got a blue and yellow stripped one piece and a Yellow bikini with blue stars.

Liechtenstein and Switzerland

Liechtenstein got a one piece. End of story. Well to more specific she got a ruffled pink one piece and a purple one of the same kind.

Switzerland got one that looked very similar to his flag and a cameo one.

END Story. No fighting. No trying on a million they tried on three things each and that's what they got. DONE.

A.N: I have to end this now sadly because my mom wants to computer. Part two will be up sometime this week. I hate this chapter it's so boring 3


End file.
